


read me if you're missing zayn and just want to feel okay again.

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ it hurts you to let him go, but it would've hurt him so much more to hold on }</p>
            </blockquote>





	read me if you're missing zayn and just want to feel okay again.

   I know that it’s hard for you right now. And I definitely know that other people don’t get it in the exact same way that you do. Not even the people that you thought knew you better than you knew yourself. Not your mom, not your best friend, not your boyfriend or girlfriend, and probably not even the rest of us. Everyone sees this entire situation slightly differently but eerily similar at the same time. But I just wanted to let you know that it will be okay. It isn’t today, and it might not be the next day, week or even month. But eventually, it will. Time heals all. So don’t forget Zayn. Keep him fresh in your memory. But don’t worry or stress over him either, because he’s not gone. He’s still here, and he still loves you very much.

   The bond you and him had was special. Even if you were just another fan in the crowd, you are a part of a much larger picture. You’re a part of the family. And family doesn’t watch other members hurt and do nothing about it. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here.

   In the end, his decision is what was best for him. So keep holding onto the whisper of hope inside of you, the little voice saying “maybe he’ll come back”, but don’t be disappointed if he doesn’t. Maybe, for him, this chapter of his life is over. However, like I said, he’s not gone. He’ll continue to do amazing things, and you need to be here to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here for everyone :) tumblr is @internetkidsdontneedsleep


End file.
